<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Levitating by annyeonghaseye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822257">Levitating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeonghaseye/pseuds/annyeonghaseye'>annyeonghaseye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Underage Drinking, lots of ateneo references, real people fiction - Freeform, tagalog references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeonghaseye/pseuds/annyeonghaseye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua and Jeonghan recall key milestones and random instances in their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. April 2012</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first tagalog yoonhong fic!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was eight in the evening, and Wonwoo was all alone in the apartment that he shared with his friends Soonyoung and Jeonghan. It was the summer semester. As SOM students, Wonwoo and Soonyoung had to take ITM, which was a prerequisite program for their courses. Soonyoung struggled with the course, so he sought help from their friends Jihoon and Seungcheol. Wonwoo, on the other hand, was thriving in it, since he taught himself how to use Excel shortcuts and other functionalities in Microsoft Office back in high school. While Wonwoo was working on his project, he heard a loud ring from his cellphone. It was his mother calling. Jeonghan, on the other hand, was a Communications major who had to take Math 12 during the summer semester. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo, being the dutiful son that he is, picked up his phone and started talking to his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nunu, anak!,” a feminine voice exclaimed on the other line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Ma, what’s up?” Wonwoo asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just got off the phone with your Tita Helen. Remember when your pinsan Joshua came here last Christmas break to process all his transfer applications to Ateneo? Guess what, he passed! Your Tito Mike wanted him nga to go La Salle eh, but I guess the Park genes said na he’s meant to be Atenean, haha.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good for him. Ano course?” Wonwoo replied plainly. Wonwoo and his cousin Joshua  were close when they were little, but they slowly grew apart when Joshua and his family moved to San Francisco when Joshua was in the 5th grade. Since then, they rarely saw each other, with the exception of summers and Christmases. Interactions between them were semi-forced, since Joshua was more extroverted and charming, while Wonwoo was slightly more reserved. At that time, Joshua was a freshman at UCLA, with a desire to become a Writing major. However, his plans changed along with his family’s decision to move back to Manila. Joshua’s father was offered a high position at a top advertising firm in Manila, while his mother (Wonwoo’s Tita Helen) was invited to head Human Resources at a consulting firm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Joshua got into the Creative Writing program,” his mother replied. “Your Tita Helen and Tito Mike are moving back to Manila next month because of their work offers, kaya Josh was roped into it. Be nice to Josh when he comes here, ha!” Wonwoo’s mother ordered him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok po ma,” Wonwoo replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once their conversation ended, Soonyoung and Jeonghan entered their apartment and saw Wonwoo looking slightly worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oy Jeon, ba’t ganyan mukha mo?” Jeonghan asked half-jokingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo nga besh. Ba’t nakabusangot yang mukha mo. May hindi ka ma-gets ba sa Gen Psych? I made diagrams to help me review better. Baka makatulong,” Soonyoung suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hindi kasi school-related. Family eme.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pinagsabihan ka na naman ni Tita Julie tungkol diyan sa paglaklak mo ng kape noh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hindi din yon! I only drink one cup a day na!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh ano nga, Jeon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yung pinsan ko kasi. He’s set to transfer here sa Ateneo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diba graduate na si Kuya Yeol tapos one batch higher si Kuya Jinyoung?,” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo! Hindi sila, obviously. Si ano, si cousin Joshua from LA yung magtatransfer,” Wonwoo replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OMG NAALALA KO NA SIYA. Siya yung conyo mong pinsan na hype na hype sa LA diba?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo, siya yun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omg out of all your cousins, siya pinaka-favorite ko. Takot ako kay Kuya Yeol kasi feeling ko babalibagin ako nun, tapos si Kuya Jinyoung, mukhang judger,” Soonyoung retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mabait naman yung dalawang yun. Binebaby ako.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So madadagdagan na naman yung Park line dito sa school? Ano ba yan, Jeon, puro mga pogi ang nasa angkan niyo. Sana all,” Jeonghan commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Han, pogi ka din naman. Medyo makalat lang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyong, salamat sa 10 years and counting natin na friendship, ha.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alam mo Jeonghan, feeling ko magkakasundo kayo nitong pinsan ko,” Wonwoo replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see in June,” Jeonghan replied. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. September 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Han, remember our first proper meeting?” Joshua asked Jeonghan, while browsing through his Facebook memories on his PC. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it 2011, Shushu? Before Christmas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yata. Basta Cantina was still in Katipunan, and Nicki Minaj’s “Super Bass” was everywhere,”  Joshua replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo nga noh. God, that song was everywhere,” Jeonghan retorted. “I remember Wonwoo telling us na lagot daw ako kina Tita Julie at sa mom mo nun, kasi nakikisali ka sa inuman namin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sinasabi lang yun nina Mommy kasi nga diba 21 ang legal drinking age sa States, eh alam ko naman na 18 ang legal drinking age dito. Tsaka I’ve been to a few college parties where underage drinking was done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pero taob ka parin sa aming tatlo, so we had to sober you up every inuman that we’ve had since I first met you in 2011.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think my alcohol tolerance has increased over the years, Han.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s either you, Wonwoo, or Jihoon who end up being our sober chaperones pag inuman. Si Seungcheol naman, he has a liver of steel pero aawatin siya ni Jihoon if he insists on driving us pag inuman, haha.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Pero I think sa wine lang siguro tumaas yung alcohol tolerance ko. I can consume a whole bottle of Malbec wine, mind you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your bottle of Malbec in the fridge is not even halfway done. You’ve had it for two weeks,” Jeonghan answered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Joshua replied, before leaning closer to Jeonghan and started kissing him passionately. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. March 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's graduation season for Jeonghan. Joshua still has a year to go. Will they make it work?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“PUTANGINA GRADUATE NA AKO?!” Jeonghan said in disbelief, after looking at his IPS page on AISIS.* </p><p> </p><p>“Same, Han, same!” Soonyoung exclaimed. Soonyoung then proceeded to place himself on Jeonghan’s bed to give him a high-five. “Putangina graduate na tayo gagoooo!” <br/><br/>“Anyway, asan na yung jowa mo?” Jeonghan teased Soonyoung. Jeonghan was referring to Wonwoo, and has repeatedly teased in multiple occasions that Soonyoung and Wonwoo are a couple, due to their closeness in recent years. <br/><br/>“Ha, Jeonghan, sinong jowa?” <br/><br/>“‘Wag ka ngang pabebe diyan, alam kong crush na crush mo si Wonwoo kahit best friend natin siya. At tsaka hello, mapapagkamalan na kayong mag-jowa kasi you two are tighter than a clenched asshole. ‘Wag na magdeny gago, diyan rin kayo papunta.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh paano kayo ni Shua? Alam mo naman na may 1 year pa si Shua in college. Ganyan din naman kayo eh. Para kayong mag-jowa maglandian, para kayong mag-asawa na mag-away, pero walang label? Ano yun? For your information, Jeonghan, kahit sobrang tight kami ni Wonwoo, Doyoung and I are seeing each other. Tsaka may taga-UP na pinopormahan si Wonwoo noh? Yung Junhui Wen from Broad Comm. Medyo mukhang GGSS nga eh.”</p><p> </p><p>“E di kayo na yung mga may nilalandi na iba pero malandi parin sa isa’t-isa. Sure ako, in a few years, magiging kayo din. Maglalapag na ako ng ten thousand pesos.” Jeonghan remarked to Soonyoung. </p><p> </p><p>“Pag naging kami, babayaran mo ako ng 10k? Tapos pag kayong-kayo na ni Joshua, ako yung magbabayad?” Soonyoung replied. <br/><br/>“Sige ba.” </p><p> </p><p>Not long after, Jeonghan’s phone started ringing. It was Joshua. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>The Phone Call</b>
</p><p> </p><p>JS: Han!</p><p>JH: Josh, anong meron? </p><p>JS: Wala lang. Lapit na finals week, and graduation is coming up soon for you. I guess I’m not gonna see you as much.</p><p>JH: Well, you’ll still see me naman regularly. </p><p>JS: Tangina mo, you’re not graduating? Mommy pa naman is holding a graduation party for our barkada. Sayang! </p><p>JH: *laughing boisterously* Josh, ang cute mo. </p><p>JS: Ano nga kasi?! Han, Mommy’s gonna get mad at you and me! Lalo na if she finds out na you’re not graduating! </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan continued to laugh over the phone, which was countered by silence on the other side. </p><p>JH: Josh, relax. Eto na. I’m graduating with honors! QPI ko is 3.39. The reason why I told you na you’ll still see me around in Katip is because I got a job dun sa maliit na ad agency that I interned before. They got me as a part-time writer for the summer. Parang paid internship, ganun. </p><p> </p><p>JS: Han, you’re so nakakainis! Tangina mo, you’re such a gago talaga. Medyo napaiyak mo pa ako. Pero oh my god, congrats!!! I’m so fucking proud of you. </p><p> </p><p>JH: Thank you, Josh. I wouldn’t be where I am now without you. Salamat sa lahat-- for going on study dates with me, telling me to wash my face and brush my teeth bago matulog while I go through thesis hell, and for being there overall.<br/><br/>JS: Alam mo, Han, you’re so fucking smart. And so, so capable. It’s mostly your efforts, and nandiyan lang ako for support-- kami nina Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Cheol, Ji. </p><p> </p><p>JH: Hay nako, Josh, what would I do without you? </p><p> </p><p>JS: Same. Ugh, ano ba yan! We’re so sappy. Ano tayo? Mga hotdog na lanta? Hahaha. Congrats again. I’m so proud of you. </p><p> </p><p>JH: Salamat, Josh. Tara, momol? </p><p> </p><p>JS: Ugh. Where’s your car? Dun na lang. </p><p> </p><p>JH: Nasa may gate 3. <br/><br/>JS: What the fuck, you’re in your condo, pero your car is there? Jeonghan, that’s like, sayang pera. </p><p> </p><p>JH: I have my car sticker for the whole sem, Josh. Pwede yan. </p><p> </p><p>After the call, Jeonghan and Joshua met up at the Gate 3 parking lot, where Jeonghan’s car has been parked for 3 hours now. Since Jeonghan is a graduating senior, he didn’t have classes anymore, but he still parked his car in school in case Joshua and their other friends needed a designated car-slash-driver for escapades in the Quezon City/Marikina area. Throughout their college years, Jeonghan would pick up and drop off Joshua from his home in Loyola Grand Villas at least once a week. His frequent drives to (and from) Joshua’s house has become a habit for both Joshua and Jeonghan (and their respective families). In return, Joshua would spend every other weekend with Jeonghan at his family home in Paranaque. <br/><br/>Joshua’s weekends with Jeonghan are very normal; the two of them would just stay in Jeonghan’s room all day, watching anime or playing games on Jeonghan’s PS4. If their weekends fell on hell weeks, they would help each other out with school work. Outside of school and video games, the two would get steamy with one another like a typical romantic couple in spite telling their friends and families otherwise. However, Jeonghan and Joshua have made an agreement to not put on a label on whatever they’re having. They were content with what they have and would like to put it that way for God knows how long. </p><p>With Jeonghan graduating in a few weeks, there are so many changes that will happen between them. <br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aligned this with previous references from Golden Hour and A Gemini and His "Secretary"!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>